The invention relates to a monolithically integrable semiconductor circuit with a clock-controlled shift register which serves to interpret or evaluate electrical signals formed of groups of binary pulses.
It is an object of the invention to provide such a monolithically integrable semiconductor circuit or system having a signal input to which digital signals are fed which are checked automatically for the presence of flag or characteristic patterns stored in the circuit or system and then are used further, depending upon the outcome of the check. Provision is made, if the outcome of the check is positive, for regeneration or reproduction of the signal intended for interpretation or evaluation in accordance with the stored patterns and the recognized flag or characteristic. The device according to the invention as described hereinafter is suited according to the invention as described hereinafter is suited to perform these and other tasks.